1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a self-starting Savonius wind turbine.
2. Background
Windmills that harness wind energy using a plurality of exposed blades have been used both privately and commercially for some time. Such windmills often have a very high initial cost due to the cost of materials used, the cost required to transport the windmill, and time required to install components of the windmill. For example, windmills typically can be very heavy having a steel tower weighing over 2,500 pounds. Such large and heavy structures can be difficult to transport to an installation site. These large, heavy structures often require complex installation and require regular maintenance to ensure they operate at optimum performance. Additionally, one the windmill is erected, it is not intended to be moved to another location. Furthermore, traditional windmills are usually ineffective in variable wind conditions, such as wind coming from more than one direction during operation.